Equilibrant
by AlanaSG711
Summary: AU. On the surface I was everything my faction required to me to be; but underneath, just as I can be selfless; I am selfish. I am intelligent; but I can also act irrationally. I am afraid, but brave in the midst of fear. I'm all of these things; I am divergent - UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter I

**WARNING:** Characters' physical appearances are in similar to the actors in the film, due to my personal preference of their live action counterparts than how they were described in the book; finding the original descriptions of Roth's characters in the book very stereotypical. Also in accordance to my alternative storyline, Tris' personality has experienced an overhaul, as the storyline alternates between events in the movie and the books. And lastly, in the film they change Four's age to twenty-four instead of eighteen, due to choosing Theo James as Tobias/Four, but Tris remained sixteen, which some, including myself found a little perverted, so I changed Tris' age, so instead of sixteen, the aptitude test is administered and the choosing ceremony takes place at the age of 18.

 **Chapter I – TRIS**

 **BEATRICE PRIOR POV**

There once was a time when there was only one mirror in my house. Hidden behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs, our faction, or should I say our former faction allowed me to stand in front of it on the second day, of every third month; the day my mother cuts my hair.

But now, instead of sitting on a hard wooden stool, I sit on a small cushioned bench in front of a small vanity desk in my bedroom as my mother stands behind me with the scissors, trimming, causing strands of hair falling to the floor in honey blond rings.

When my mother is finished, she pulls my hair away from my face, making the appropriate parts before styling it into a half crown braid, her attention never wavering from the task in front of her.

I know how calm she looks, and how focused she is; she is well practiced in the art of losing herself; something she no doubt mastered in her time among the selfless; but even after ten years of living in the constraints of our former faction, I cannot say the same for myself.

I remember a time, when my clothes were baggy and grey; I would always sneak a look at my reflection when she wasn't paying attention. Not for sake of vanity, but out of curiosity; after all a lot can happen to someone's appearance in three months; but even now as I look at my reflection, my eyes do not linger for long.

Even after six years of being completely free to look upon my own reflection as I please, I never allow myself to look for too long. Call it being in touch with my roots, or a rejection of vanity; I never feel the need to gaze at my reflection for longer than necessary.

Looking up at three-panel mirror in front of me, I gaze at my reflection. In it, I see dark green wide set eyes, a straight nose and thin lips upon a pale heart shaped complexion. Granted I may not be the usual definition of beauty; I'm not curvy, or voluptuous, having more of a slim, 5'8" build, with a small 34B chest and toned long legs; but nevertheless, I am beautiful.

Feeling I've looked for too long, I prepare to turn away from my reflection when my mother's eyes meet my own in the mirror.

"There..." She says, smiling at me as she pushes the final pin in place.

"…Are you nervous?" She asks, her eyes never wavering from mine, and I dare not lie; she'll know if I do.

"Were you? The day of your test?" I ask, trying to deflect the question.

"No…" She replies. "…I was terrified."

The reply warrants a smile from me, as it never ceases to amaze me just how perceptive she is. I am terrified; but why should I be? It's just like any other day, but its not. Today is a special day.

Having turned eighteen a month ago; today, like every other eighteen year old within the five factions, my brother included, as he's only ten months older than I, will take the aptitude test, to determine which of the five factions we belong in; and tomorrow at the choosing ceremony, we will decide on a faction; we will decide on the rest of our lives, to stay with our families, or abandon them and join a new faction.

"Thank you, for cutting my hair," I say after a moment of silence.

Kissing my cheek, she begins to collect the discarded strands of hair from my blue-carpeted floor, and I do not hesitate to help her. Standing, I smooth out the crinkles in my dress as I begin collect the honey blond hair that stands out clearly against the carpet's dark surface.

My mother doesn't have to cut my hair, our faction has a facility that caters such needs; but my mother is the only one who has ever cut my hair. She doesn't do it because she's required to; or because to have someone else do it would be selfish, or self-indulgent; she does it because she knows that by performing such a mundane task, it gives me sense of familiarity and safety in a very dangerous place; the very place that just so happens to be our home.

...

REACHING DOWN TO MY knees, I wear a dark blue straight cut dress, with thin straps and a square neckline. With only my legs, shoulders and arms bare, the dress is very modest; at least by my faction's standards; but to my former…this display of my body is disgraceful.

Even my mother's attire, a fitted dark royal blue three piece suit would have been regarded as distasteful for the mere fact that it accentuates her thin body instead of hiding it. My mother is beautiful woman; she used to have to hide that beauty in Abnegation; but here, she's free to be herself, well…almost.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," She says, throwing the hair into the trash bin.

"I'll be down soon." I say as I'm not finished getting ready for the day; but even as I am telling the truth, I suspect that my mother knows that I'm trying to prolong the inevitable; so with an encouraging smile and a loving hug, she leaves me in peace.

Sitting back in front of my vanity, I'm obligated to look at my reflection once more as I apply some black eyeliner, a thin layer of nude beige eye shadow, which accentuates my eyes' natural color, and apply a thin coat of nude cream lipstick to my lips.

My makeup, like my clothes is modest in comparison; and that's the way that I like. I may not be a striking beauty; but I am beautiful in my own way; and so as I turn away from my reflection, my black Mary Janes heels moving across the carpeted floor, I cover my torso with a dark navy blue blazer, buttoning the singular button in the middle of the jacket, above my midsection before I join my family.

...

COMING DOWN THE STONE white stairs, my eyes are immediately greeted with the familiar sight of shelves upon shelves of books, covering every wall except one; for on the far side of the room, there stands a wall of glass allowing the natural light of the sun to illuminate our home during the day, and effectively conserve energy...simple Erudite logic.

Living in one of the finest penthouses that our faction has to offer, we have a clear view of the entire compound; even the Hub can be seen in the distance from the dining room table, where my family currently sits for the breakfast that Caleb has prepared.

The standard bowls of warm oatmeal with fruit rich in vitamin C, which is the customary brain food of the morning, are laid out on the table in front of me as I sit down in my usual seat, adjacent from my brother with my mother and father on either side.

Leaning over to kiss my father's cheek, his fingers briefly skim my hair, as he returns the affectionate gesture, and with the whole family seated, we eat; for as my father would say; we eat together as a family; we did it then in Abnegation, and we do it now in Erudite.

Eating in silence, I wonder if anyone ever picked up on these little traits of Abnegation that we still practice in the privacy of our home, which is undoubtedly a betrayal of our current faction; but then again…we never really loyal.

...

CALEB AND I WERE born in Abnegation, the faction of the selfless. Raised in a faction that blamed selfishness for the mistakes of mankind; Abnegation believed that it was only through selfless actions that peace could maintained, and so we were raised in the doctrine of forgetting oneself and serving others.

Then suddenly when we were twelve, our family left behind a life of forgetting oneself for the sake of others, and defected to Erudite, the faction of the intelligence; now dedicating our lives to the pursuit, and preservation of knowledge.

"The aptitude test is today," I whisper quietly to my father, a half hour later as we sit in the backseat of our family's solar powered car.

We never use to have a car in Abnegation, always taking the bus or walking to and from school; but upon our defection as our father became Jeanine Matthew's second-in-command, we had more privileges than others within our faction, including an opulent home and our own private car. I can't say I miss taking the bus; giving up my seat to someone else, or walking so I didn't inconvenience anyone; but then I'm selfish like that.

"There's nothing to worry about," My father assures me quietly, monetarily looking at my brother who was seated in the front seat.

He doesn't say anymore for the remainder of the drive; he can't. Not with the driver in the front seat capable of overhearing us. The words we really want to say are too dangerous to be said out loud; instead he intertwines his hand with mine, and I do not pull away; I only grip his hand tighter, my nerves only get worse as we draw closer and closer to the school.

Abnegation frowns upon public displays of affection; in fact it is downright discouraged. I remember when the most I ever saw my parents do was hold hands at the dinner table; but that's different now. Can't say I'm comfortable watching someone trying to devour someone with their mouths; not that my parents do that; at least not in front of me or Caleb; but this simple gesture of love gives me more comfort than words ever could.

I am worried. Not because I'm afraid of what the aptitude test will tell me; I know where I belong. The only problem is, I do not belong in just one faction. I am a danger to the faction system, just as I am in danger within it; and like my mother, I am divergent.

...

SOCIETY IS DIVIDED INTO five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue. The faction system has conditioned the city's populace to think, and act a certain way, making their members find a pattern of thought that works and stays that way. If you're Abnegation, you're selfless; if you're Amity, peaceful; if you're Candor, honest; and if you're Erudite, intelligent; and if you're Dauntless, brave.

A divergent however, cannot conform to just one faction as our minds think in several different ways; and according to Erudite, that means we can't be controlled. What makes us unique; makes us dangerous. How do I know this?

Two years after our defection to Erudite, the previous leader of Erudite was actually my own grandfather, William Prior. Over the age of fifty-five and still holding his seat of power, began suspect that I was divergent and secretly administered an archaic version of the aptitude test.

What happened then is all according to my parents, because after the aptitude test, the only memory that followed was the memory of my mother standing over my grandfather's lifeless body on the living room floor as Caleb slept upstairs.

My parents claimed that William had died of a heart attack, and Jeanine the new ruler of Erudite did nothing to argue the claim as his death allowed her to rise to power; but I knew the truth. My own mother had murdered William, her own father-in-law; and not long after his funeral, my father sat me down one evening an explained to me why.

Living in Abnegation, I never would have guessed, that my selfless father, once a prominent member in the city's government was Erudite born. Coming from a long ling of Erudites, with exceedingly high IQs, during his youth, he and Jeanine were friends, as their parents were.

Although, according to my mother, once upon time, my father and Jeanine were more than friends; but from the way my father tells it; he met our mother at school and was immediately smitten with her, and regardless of her being dauntless they found a way to see each other secretly; I guess he thought best to gives me the romantic version of the story.

Nevertheless as parents fell in love over time as their choosing ceremony approached, they both agreed to be in Erudite together; but then my grandfather having high hopes for my father decided to let him see some of the more covert work that Erudite was conducting…human experimentation.

Using factionless, especially those believed to be divergent, Erudite's immoral human experimentation led my father to become disenchanted with his faction, and even more so, fearful for my mother's safety, as she possessed an aptitude for both Erudite and Dauntless, for mother's protection, they decided to defect to Abnegation.

However when Caleb and I were ten, William had learnt of my mother's divergence. How? Even they don't know; but using the information as leverage against my father, William blackmailed him to return to Erudite, to which my father had no choice but to agree.

And then two years later, when William suspected and proved my own divergence, having an aptitude for Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless, which according to my parents is a rarity even among divergents as I tested into three factions, instead of two like the majority. William suspected that I actually have an aptitude for all five; but the circumstances of the simulation caused those the three aptitudes to be the most prominent, and as such, my results.

It was then; William made it quite clear to my parents that their deal had only guaranteed amnesty for my mother, but not for me. Knowing that William intended to experiment on me, my mother killed him…and not wanting to risk William telling Jeanine or one of his many supporters, she did it in front of me; and it was in that moment, I realized just how much danger I was in.

Although it is easier to hide my divergence in Erudite than in Abnegation, at least in Abnegation, I didn't have to worry about putting my family in danger, and being killed in my sleep, or being made into one of Jeanine's human test subjects, one would think, having taken the aptitude test before I would know how to go through the simulation undetected, right? Wrong.

"Thank you," Caleb says to our driver as we finally arrive at school, I say nothing as he exits the car, while I say seated with my father with our hands still intertwined; and I honestly have no desire to let go.

"The administrator is an ally," My father reminds me quietly as he pulled me into a brief hug, his voice too low for anyone else to overhear as he squeezes my hand, before kissing my cheek.

Getting out of the car, I find Caleb waiting for me. Waving to our father as our driver takes him to Candor headquarters where he has a meeting with Jack Kang, Candor leadership.

Walking into school, past the front doors, I feel my muscles tighten in anticipation, as if I'm waiting for something to strike me as we pause at the split in the hallway, where he will go one way to advance mathematics, and I will go the other to faction history.

"Have a good day," He says, smiling at me as we part ways; but even after his and my father's words of encouragement, I still don't feel assured of my safety, because according to my father, Jeanine modified the aptitude serum three years ago; and with no way to administer it to me beforehand without arousing suspicion, there was no way for me to prepare for the test, where I will more than likely reveal my divergence; but my parents assured me that someone trustworthy would administer my test; or at least by someone who won't report me should I fail to hide my divergence.

...

THE HALLWAYS ARE CRAMPED, although the light coming through the windows make them see bigger than they actually are. I see many eighteen year olds from every faction, rushing to greet their friends, almost as if they're saying their goodbyes; because after we choose tomorrow at the choosing ceremony, it is likely we won't see each other again in these hallways, as the faction of our choice tomorrow will be responsible for finishing our education.

I have no one to rush to. In Abnegation, I had two friends; well if you could even call them that by Abnegation standards; our neighbors, Robert and Susan Black. I still see them from time to time in the hallways at school; but we do not speak. The Prior family has been deemed traitors by Abnegation; and in Erudite, to associate with Abnegation or any other faction would be an act of betrayal.

In Erudite, I have only one friend. Well maybe that's not completely accurate; I have friends, more than I ever did in Abnegation, but there is only one I regarded as my true friend; his name is William Delevingne or Will for short.

I met Will my very first day at school in Erudite blue, and we've been friends ever since. His older sister, Cara and I don't get a long very well; that's due to the fact that Cara absorbs everything Jeanine says, like a sponge does water. Will's different; he has his own mind and doesn't believe everything that Erudite tells us, especially about the divergents, who according to Erudite are rebels looking to overthrow the faction system, or the false information they've been spreading against my former faction, Abnegation.

"Out of my way, stiff," An Erudite boy snaps, jostling me from thoughts. I don't know his name and I care not to as he shoves an Abnegation girl out of the way, causing her to fall to the floor as he continues on his way down the hallway.

I want to help her. It would be so simple, just to reach out my hand and help her to her feet, but I can't. A few others stopped when she fell, but like myself, none of them offered to help her; their eyes following her as she dusts herself off with warm cheeks and continues on her way down the hall.

This kind of behavior towards Abnegation has been happening for a while now. Erudite has been releasing agonistic reports against Abnegation and it has begun to affect the way they are treated at school. The grey clothes, the plain hairstyle and the unassuming demeanor are supposed to make easier for them to forget themselves and easier for everyone else to forgot them to; but now they are like a beacon, making them targets.

...

AS I CONTINUE ON my way to faction history, I pause by a window in the E wing and wait for the Dauntless to arrive. I've never been on a train before, but there are tracks all throughout the city, but only the Dauntless ride them. I do this every morning, even when my clothes were baggy and plain. I used to believe it was a foolish practice as I could never be like them; but I can and I will.

For tomorrow at the choosing ceremony, if I live long enough to make there, I will choose Dauntless. I am selfless, but I will not return to Abnegation; I am intelligent, but I'm smart enough to know that I cannot stay in Erudite either, and although I do not wish to be parted from my family, I am brave.

Brave enough to leave my family and join a new faction. I am Dauntless.

* * *

What do you think? Review below...


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II – Dauntless**

Near to the end of our second year in Erudite, I already had my first and only boyfriend; his name was Edward. Burying myself in books after my grandfather's death, attempting to hide myself from Jeanine's cold eyes, I met him one day in one of the many libraries in Erudite compound while he was studying combat.

Sharing our fascination with Dauntless, it wasn't long before he began to teach me combat behind my father's back; and as usual, my mother knew of my activities, but remained silent, allowing and encouraging me to follow my own path. My father calls the Dauntless, hellions. There are pierced, tattooed and black clothed. They should perplex me, but after learning I had an aptitude for Dauntless, my life long fascination with them didn't seem so foolish anymore.

Instead they showed me the life I wanted; the life I am determined to have, of being wild and free, and so as my relationship with Edward progressed, I experienced many things. I experience my first kiss and discovered what I did and didn't want in my significant other; and after four years together, at the age of sixteen, Edward tried to move our relationship into a more…intimate direction; after that our relationship didn't go very far.

Although more comfortable with PDA and physical contact, to the extent of holding hands, hugging and even a brief kiss in public, our relationship began to fall apart when he tried to take our relationship further physically. It wasn't because I was afraid of the notion of sex, but somehow losing my virginity to Edward seemed meaningless. Granted I wasn't going to wait for marriage or anything; but when that milestone appeared in my life, I was forced to truly evaluate my feelings; and the truth was that my first time had to be with someone that I was in love with, instead of someone I was fond of, like I was with Edward.

This lack of emotional connection was just one of the problems that eventually caused our relationship to fall apart. My divergence had a way of rearing its head when people tried to manipulate me, and in a faction where you're expected to think a certain way that happened a lot.

My mother classifies this a strength, which Edward encouraged; but as I would soon discover, he only encourage my strength when it wasn't directed at him, expecting and preferring me to be submissive to him; but when I refused, our relationship quickly ended, as did our training.

However, regardless of my successful/failed relationship with Edward, I continued my training, this time with my mother's help. My mother morphed Edward's teachings to better suit my build. While Edward favored more power based fighting styles, my mother steered me towards the fighting style called Karv Maga, knowing that I can't defeat my opponent with brute strength due to my size as I learnt to use my speed and agility to my advantage in a series of combinations that work in my favor and even uses my opponent's strength against them. As my mother would say, combat is two-thirds mental and one-third physical.

...

WITH THE DIRECTION OF my thoughts, my gaze drifted to the Dauntless table across the room, Laughing, shouting and playing cards; my father knows what will be my choice tomorrow; he knows I won't stay in Erudite, he doesn't want me to, its too dangerous; but even he finds it hard to believe that under the clam blue clothes that I wear that his own daughter is a little hellion herself.

Returning my attention back to my own table as the Erudite chatter over books and the daily newspaper in the constant pursuit of knowledge, I catch sight of Edward, with his arm swung lazily over Myra's shoulders. His dark eyes catch mine for a moment as he allows a small smile to grace his lips that I briefly return, before returning to the pages of my book.

Edward and I weren't friends, not anymore, but we still maintained a civil relationship with the each other; although I'm sure that Myra, Edward's current girlfriend, would prefer that we didn't even look at each other. I must admit Myra's pretty and smart on some level; but she was weak and frail, exactly the type of girlfriend that Edward wanted, and the kind I will never be.

"Beatrice, you in there?" Will's voice comes, his teasing tone breaking me out of my thoughts.

Due to the aptitude tests, class were cut in half today; lunchtime had already passed and every eighteen year old sat within the cafeteria waiting for their turn to find out which of the five factions they belong in.

The test administrators are mostly Abnegation volunteers, although there is an Erudite in one room and a Dauntless in other to those from Abnegation. Because Caleb and I were born in Abnegation, we are still seen as dependents of that faction, and because the rules say we can't be tested by someone from Abnegation or Erudite, Caleb and I will be tested by the Dauntless volunteer, Tori Wu, whom according to my mother, lost her brother a few years back when he was killed by Dauntless leadership for being divergent; then tomorrow at the choosing ceremony, we are required to wear Abnegation clothing when we choose.

This technicality as Jeanine calls it, is Marcus Eaton's, the leader of Abnegation, show of power against Erudite's attacks against the faction. I think its stupid as all he's doing, is further embarrassing the faction by forcing us into grey clothing tomorrow. For come the choosing ceremony, Caleb will choose to remain in Erudite and I will transfer to Dauntless, which Jeanine will no doubt use to further discredit the faction.

"Sorry. What?" I ask, focusing my attention on the young man sitting across from me, like me with an open book in front of him.

Will is handsome, with his black hair, brown eyes and broad shoulder, and its no wonder girls stare at him. In fact, shortly after my breakup with Edward, he and I entertained the idea of us dating, which led to a three-hour discussion on why we wouldn't work as couple.

And though the pros far outweighed the cons, concluding that we could have been very happy together; there was just one defining factor that determined why it wouldn't work and there was no point in trying…we didn't like each other that way.

"Are you alright?" Will asks his voice laced with concern.

I smile, nodding my head in reply. No, I'm not all right and I can't explain why either, and I wished I could. I think I could trust Will with the knowledge of my divergence, but its too risky; so instead I lie and put on a brave face, but my brother, who sits beside me, knows that I'm being dishonest as he gently takes my hand in his once more, silently offering me strength as we await our turns.

"How many times are you going to read that book?" Will questions, steering the topic away from my nerves.

Looking down to the table at the book in front of me, I smile. The Art of War by Sun Tzu is the book I'm reading; and this isn't the first time I've read this book, and I doubt it will be the last.

It was gift from my parents for my sixteenth birthday. We never used to celebrate birthdays in Abnegation, that would have been self-indulgent, but every year for the past four years, on the morning of our birthdays, mom would make us pancakes; and not the plain pancakes that we use to get in Abnegation on special occasions, but pancakes with chocolate chips, strawberries, whipped cream, butter and maple syrup; after which they would give us one gift from the rest of the family. This way, we celebrated our birthday, but it was never too extravagant; sort of a middle ground between selfish and selfless.

"Until I'll have memorized every page," I answer honestly.

If I actually intended to stay within Erudite, I would choose social sciences as my area of study. My father says Caleb and I have the ability to be very capable leaders; and I know Caleb will prove him right.

The leader of Erudite is chosen solely on the level of their IQ; Jeanine's is 289. Caleb has IQ score of 284, four points higher than my own and three points higher than my dad's; which means upon completing Erudite initiation, Caleb will groomed for leadership until Jeanine reaches the age of fifty-five or is deemed unfit for leadership…which hopefully for me happens very soon.

...

AS EXPECTED, MY RESULTS were inconclusive. Asking Tori to enter my results as Erudite, I waited for Caleb before we were driven home to Erudite, feigning sickness the whole way, making sure that cameras throughout Erudite witnessed my performance before I was in the safety of our home.

Immediately lying down on the living room couch and resting my head on my mother's lap once we through the door, my mother ran her fingers through my hair; the act not healing my body, but my mind, as we waited to see if our deception had worked.

Jeanine would have undoubtedly seen our aptitude results, and noticed that mine were manually inputted, and if I lived to see tomorrow, I was safe…for the moment.

Almost falling asleep to my mother's ministrations, I was awoken to smell of food and the sound of my father's voice, but when another voice joined his that caused me to immediately tense…Jeanine. Sitting up immediately, I straightened my hair as my father made his way over to me.

Noticing Jeanine was absent her usual cronies, I genuinely smiled at my father when he kissed my forehead, before doing so to my mother, noticing how Jeanine's lips frowned slightly at the display as it usually did. Though our parents never said, Caleb and I knew that Jeanine still had feelings for our father, and she absolutely loathed our mother, seeing her as the woman who stole him away; and as her children you would think that she would hate us too…but she didn't.

In fact in the six years since we've been here, it seemed Jeanine had tried to install herself to be like a second mother to us. Caleb theorized that she saw us as the children she should have had…and from the way she was currently fussing over me with genuine concern, two things were clear; Caleb was correct… and our deception had worked, I would live to see another day.

...

MY BLOOD SIZZLED UPON the hot coals, feeling Marcus' glare upon the whole time. Not long after my brother had dropped his blood into the water, making his decision to stay in Erudite official, I choose dauntless, choosing to be a hellion over a know-it-all.

Looking back to my parents as I walked over to cheering Dauntless, they smiled at me, and I smiled back at them as I swallowed into a sea of black.

"Hey Stiff," A dauntless initiate said as he sat beside me, obviously dauntless born from his full black clothing.

"It's Tris," I snapped back at him, deciding to use my new name from now as my eyes take in the boy's dark complexion and the amused smile upon his face.

"Uriah," He says back in return, not once losing his smile, clearly impressed.

Smiling back in return, the rest of the choosing ceremony instead of watching the choices of my peers, I spent it talking with Uriah as he told me of the joys of dauntless cake, something I had already heard from my mom, but it was nice to make a new friend, and keep an old one when Will suddenly appeared at my side.

After introducing the two, when then ceremony was over, we joined the rest of the dauntless as we all ran to catch the train. Thankfully due to my training I was able to keep up with Uriah, but I made sure that Will kept up and was safely on the train with us before I would relax.

In the end, a redheaded male from Erudite was the only transfer who doesn't make it unto the train as Uriah went off to find his friends, promising to find me later. Lowering myself down onto the cool metal floor, Will sitting down beside me, a female transfer from Candor coming sit down on the other.

"Hi, I'm Christina," She says and I politely introduce Will and myself, but it is Will who carries the conversation as we head to Dauntless headquarters as I notice the look in his eye, he's clearly attracted.

"Get ready!" A dauntless female calls from the front.

Immediately getting to my feet, I look out of the train to see us nearing dauntless headquarters and as expected they were jumping off.

"What happens if you don't jump?" A Candor boy questions, and another answers him.

"What do you think? You'll be factionless."

"I rather be factionless than dead," The only Amity transfer proclaims, the fear abundantly clear in his voice.

To many, death is preferred over being factionless; but I have no intention being factionless, especially since I have job to do.

...

HAD BEEN I ALLOWED to wear my Erudite clothing, instead of this blasted dress, preferring to wear pants one most occasions, my knees wouldn't be so scratched. Looking up from my marred flesh, I'm relived to see Will, Uriah and Christina safely on the roof.

"C'mon Tris," Uriah says with a smile as he walks over to me, his hand outstretched as he helps to my feet.

With a nod of thanks, I let help me to my feet, now all I have to do is fall...

* * *

What do you think? Review below...

If you wish to adopt, please PM me.

Regards,


End file.
